


Stay Determined, Sweetheart.

by UFSans429



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Depression, Flashbacks, Hurt/Comfort, Imbadattags, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, My First AO3 Post, My First Undertale Fanfic, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Self-Harm, Smut, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-14 15:20:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19276003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UFSans429/pseuds/UFSans429
Summary: UF Sans helps the kid make it through the underground, and finds out things about the kid that he would never have guessed. They work through the readers problems together. Will the kid recover for their past? We’ll see...





	1. Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first post! I hope you like it! I tried, sorry if anyone is out of character. There is going to be more, but I’m not sure when. This story covers sensitive topics, and if anyone is going through similar things that are happening in the story, reach out to someone. I’m more than willing to talk to any of you amazing people, just email me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader has a nightmare, and wakes up in a panic attack. Sans try’s to comfort them, but the reader copes differently then sans expects.

Readers P.O.V  
You open your eyes slowly, your body aching. You were just thrown against the ground. You feel a sharp pain tear through your torso, your eyes snapping open. You look up at your father, tears running down your face as he kicks you. “P-Please.....dad!” You call out, closing your eyes tightly again. Blow after blow, you laid there and take it.  
What else could you do? You were then lifted off the ground, you look at your dads face, and he was snarling at you. “Fucking hore, it’s your fault she’s not here!” He shouts in your face. He was referring to how your mom died after giving birth to you. He thought it was your fault. He sends another blow to the side of your forehead, an-

You wake up with a gasp, sitting up sharply. Tears start to stream down your cheeks. “S-Sans...!” You call out quietly, before breaking down completely. Your sobs echoing through the room. “Doll?” You look up eyes wide. Your breath hitches in your throat as you jump up, hugging him tightly.  
“Sweetheart, w-what’s wrong?” You just sob, not trusting yourself to speak. He holds you as he brings you back to the couch. He sets you down in his lap, holding you against his chest. You hear the breath he takes in, closing your eyes. He rubs small circles along your back. You were shaking head to foot.

Sans P.O.V  
I wake up to the sound of sobbing down stairs. I slowly drag myself out of bed, about to slide on my slippers when I her (y/n) call out my name. My eyes go dark and I dash down the stairs in fear that the kid was hurt. I see them completely broke down on the couch. “Doll?” I ask softly. She hugs me tightly.  
I freeze before hugging her back. “Sweetheart, w-what’s wrong?” When I don’t get a response, I pick her up and bring her back to the couch. I set you in my lap, and hold you close, rubbing circles on your back. What’s got you so scared? Why were ya having a panic attack?

Readers P.O.V  
When you have finally calmed down, you look up at him. “Thank you, S-Sans..” He smiles, “it’s no problem Doll. Now, what happened, if you don’t mind me asking?” You look down, biting your lip. Should I tell him? Does he need to know? You sigh. “I...It was about my dad....he....he used to....t-to..” You tear up again, not wanting to relive the beatings, and sans sushes you, telling you it’s ok. “Sweetheart, I’m here, ok? He ain’t ever gonna hurt you again. I promise...” You just nod against his chest.  
After some time just sitting there in sans arms, you tell him you have to use the bathroom. He lets you up and you walk off to the restroom, closing and locking the door behind you. You sigh, and pull out your old friend from your back pocket. You feel the cool metal between your fingers and you smile. You calmed down for the most part, but there is still a heavy feeling in your gut, and your arms itch with a familiar sensation. You’ll feel ok again. You always do.

Sans P.O.V  
You have been in there for awhile now, and I was starting to get concerned. Is she ok? He sighs, and stands before walking up the stairs. He walks up to the bathroom door, about to knock on it when he here’s you let out a chocked sob.  
He knocks, “Doll, are you ok?” He tries the doorknob. “Why is the door locked?” He was starting to panic. He knew about your old habits, and knew you still had urges even though you never told him. He uses his magic to slam open the door. What he sees in-front of him makes him feel sick.

Readers P.O.V  
You slide the blade across your skin. Then again. And again. The first few are shallow, and sting lightly. But after a few more, they get deep and burn. Blood runs down your arm, dripping onto the floor. Your laughing as tears run down your face. Then, the door slams open. Sans eye is lit up, and the blade is smacked out of your hand. Your pulled into his chest.  
“What the FUCK were you thinking!” You hear his voice break, and can feel something warm drip onto your shoulder. “S-Sans, I....” You pause there, not knowing what to say. Sans says nothing as he pulls away from the hug, grabbing a first aid kit from the medicine cabinet. He cleans your wounds as you just sit there, tears running down your cheeks, but not making a sound with your head down.  
After he’s done, he picks you up and carries you back to the couch. He sits, setting you in his lap. “I’m s-sorry...” You mumble. “Don’t be....Its not your fault, I should have paid closer attention.” You go to object, but he cuts you off. “(Y/N), I care about you, o-ok? Please, never s-scare me like that again.” He holds you for awhile, feeling yourself slowly drift asleep. He hold you throughout the night, and falls asleep with you in his arms.


	2. Flight and Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader gets into some trouble, and Sans comes at the end. Him and Papyrus heal the reader, Sans cooks, and they cuddle together in bed till they both fall asleep.

Readers P.O.V  
It has been two weeks since the nightmare, but you’ve still been having small ones, none as bad as that one. You no longer slept on the couch, but in Sans room. Papyrus had set up another bed in there. You are currently at Sans sentry stand in Snowdin. You sigh as the cold air bites against your skin, shivering for you don’t have your hoodie. You don’t care though. It was nice.  
That was until you hear the snow crunching behind you. “Who’s there?” You call out, not bothering to open your eyes. “Can’t sneak up on you, can we?” You jump down off of sans post, and turn to face the voice. There is a few of Grillbys main customers. Four of them, to be exact.  
You give a nervous laugh. “H-Hey guys, I was j-just...uh....on my w-way back to P-Papyrus’s place...so I’ll just...” You turn on your head and bolt. You hear their feet/paws crunching through the snow. You trip over a branch, letting out a squeal as your skin hits the snow. You go to get up, only to feel something hit your side, hard. You shout out in pain, hands going over your head in instinct. Another blow. And another.  
You hear a crack, and a sharp pain shoots threw your chest. You cry out. ‘I won’t take it, not again.’ I say to myself. I push myself up, but get kicked back down. My breathing was quick, the cold air scratching my throat. Tears warming my cheeks. I mumble, “G...Get off....” One of them laughed as my lip gets busted. I mumble it louder, another hit to the face. I then shout at the top of my lungs.  
“PISS OFF!” A few of them jump back as you lash your body toward the closest of them all. You grab his ankle, bashing your head against his calf. He falls over, and you jump on top of him. You deck him in the face again and again. It’s not until your pulled off do you realize what your doing. You scream and struggle. You hit who ever has you, and they drop you.  
You fling yourself away from them before turning to see who it is. You freeze, eyes wide. “S-Sans...” You choke out, your throat sore from the cold, screaming, and coughing. He looks at you with shocked eyes as he holds we’re his nose would be. He then looks at the guy who i was on top of. He turns back to me, frowning. “Kid, what h-happened? Are you ok?” He takes a step forward, but you don’t move. Your head was pounding, and the world was spinning. “S-Sans...” you reach out to him, before the ground meets your face.  
~  
Your head hurts. So does your left side. And, well, everywhere else. You groan, not opening your eyes. “Sweetheart? Are you awake?” You hear a deep and groggy voice mumble, concern lacing it. You let out another small sound. “Hey, Doll, look at me.” You slowly open your eyes. Sams sat next to you, and you could hear Papyrus down in the kitchen.  
“What h-happened?” He explains what happened, a sad look on his face. “Sweetheart, I have to clean your wounds, and Papyrus has to heal them because I can’t.... You can’t freak out, ok?” You gulp, and nod. You both sit there for a few moments. “I need you to...uh... you know...” He tugs the end of your shirt, and you blush. You look away before removing it. Your left side was bruised to shit, the rest of your chest littered with them. He frowns, and in a few places he feels around causing you to flinch.  
“You have a cracked rib, maybe two. Your lip is busted, and from how your voice sounds, I can take a guess from how your voice sounds that your throat is scratched up from screaming and ice. Now, lay here while I get Boss.” He gives you one last look before walking out. You lay there, eyes finally tearing up. Everything hurts like hell. You here their footsteps thumping up the stairs.  
Papyrus is the first to walk into the room, sans behind. “HUMAN, WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO WITH YOU?” He mumbles as his hands hover above your abdomen, chest, neck, and head, a warm orange glow surround your body. You close your eyes again, mumbling your thanks. After he finishes, he heads for the door. “BE MORE CAREFUL HUMAN.” He shouts the order before walking out. Sans flinches as the door slams and he walks to you.  
“Doll, you mind explaining the parts I wasn’t there for? Or are ya just gonna stay silent?” You could tell he wants to know but was trying not to push. You sigh, “they came at me while I was sitting at your post in Snowdin. I tried to run, but tripped. When I tried to get up they kicked me down, they just continuing for fun. Until I had enough, and I screamed at them and lunged at the closes person. God, it hurt so bad.”  
He frowns, and hugs you lightly, scared to hurt you. You had to admit you were still sore and felt like shit. You hug him back tightly, a light butterfly feeling in your stomach. You smile, “Thank you Sans. Now...” You pull back, “ Can I get some food?” You tilt your head to the side. He chuckles, and nods. “Sure Doll, lets get you something.”  
He smiles as he leads you to the kitchen. “Whadda want? Leftovers? Pasta of some form? Hamburger? Or I can cook for ya?” He turns to face you, confusion clear on your face. “You can cook?” He smiles and laughs, “you think I just let Boss starve when I raised him?” You giggle, “I guess not. Alright then, make me something.” He nods, then telling you to go back to the room and he’ll bring it to you when he’s done.  
It’s 30 minutes later before he enters the room. He holds two plates, and both have shepherds pie( if you don’t know it’s beef, mashed potatoes, and corn). He hands you yours, and you dig in. You never felt self conscious when eating around Sans. You both eat quickly, and it’s not long before your both done.  
You yawn, and he smiles warmly. “Tired Kitten?” You nod, and he gets you to lay down and tucks you in and curls up next to you. He smiles, and you do the same back. It’s not long before you fall asleep, cuddling close to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter! I hope you guys like this one! Next chapter is gonna be a sick day for the reader after being outside without their hoodie. Tell me what you think and give me suggestions!


End file.
